The Journey
by CalicoKally
Summary: Imagine walking into a room to find your mother. There isn't anything weird about that. Now imagine her dead. That's where my life started going downhill. But without that moment –and the others that follow- I would've never found my happiness. This is my journey. AH ExB AxJ RxEm
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Any Twilight characters that may appear in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer. The remainder is my original work. No reproduction is allowed without my written consent.

Preface:

Imagine walking into a room to find your mother. There isn't anything weird about that.

Now imagine her dead.

That's where my life started going downhill.

But without that moment –and the others that follow- I would've never found my happiness.

This is my journey.

**Chapter one**

**Saturday, January 05, 2013**

**Bella**

I took off my headband, shook out my long, brown hair and decided the sky wasn't in the 'sunset' phase anymore. I stepped back and surveyed my work. My painting was coming along nicely I decided. The sky almost looked alive, the waves looked beautiful, and the sand looked like… well, unfinished.

I stuck my paintbrush behind my ear and started gathering up all my scattered supplies stuffing them into my paint-splattered drawstring bag. Lifting my canvas off of the easel I started heading back up to my house.

My home is a small, one story house. Red bricks and white wood trimming, I love it. I jogged up the steps and across the patio hurrying to show my mom the progress I had made on the landscape. Throwing open the door I yelled "Honey, I'm hoooome!"

When Renee, my mom, didn't start laughing or make any sound in reply I decided maybe she had left while I was working. I put my bag on the couch and gently propped my work-in-progress against the fireplace and walked into the kitchen.

Tripping over my feet I grabbed onto the counter for support and felt something sticky. In shock I looked at my hand which was now covered in something dark red. I looked at my feet and felt my stomach drop into my shoes. I stood in shock for a moment before registering what I was looking at.

"Mom?" I croaked. No reply.

Dropping to my knees I gasped. "No mom, no, no, no, this isn't happening. This isn't real. MOM!" I started shaking her, crying. "Please mom, please..."

A loud buzz rang through the apartment, someone was at the door. I uncurled myself from my position on the floor and stood up. I looked over at the clock which read 8:27 PM.

About two hours had passed since I found my mom.

I looked over at her again, and broke down. Leaning against the counter for support I yelled for whoever it was to come in, and to hurry.

I heard the door slam against the wall as if the person had thrown it open. I heard loud quick footsteps and the familiar voice of my best friend Angela, "Bella, what's wrong?" I stayed silent, waiting for her to find me. My brain was buzzing with white noise. Over the static I heard her walk up behind me "Bella why'd you yell like…"

Her voice trailed off as she surveyed the scene.

"Who do you call for this?" I asked. "An ambulance or the police?" Slowly I slid back down to the floor, gasping for air like a fish out of water.

At the police station I leaned against Angela, who was stroking my hair and whispering "Bella it's okay, everything will be alright…" over and over. I couldn't tell if it was helping or not, but I was just happy to have her with me, I don't know if I'd be able to handle it if I was alone.

"Isabella Swan?"

Looking up at the officer I nodded. "Can you follow me please?" he asked.

Without saying a word I got up and followed him to his desk and sat down. Leaning against his desk he sighed. "We examined the body, and found no signs of any foul play, and nothing to show for suicide. We don't know exactly how she died, but we know that it wasn't murder. We sent her body to UTMB for more investigation into how she died. Meanwhile, we have to send you to live with your father."

"Why can't I stay here? I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." I stated, wiping off my cheeks. Stumbling over my words I continued, "I just lost my mother, I can't lose my friends too."

"I'm sorry Isabella, but you're only 16. You have to move in with your father, at least until you turn 18."

Looking back at Angela I felt my stomach drop to my feet once again, "There isn't anything I can do to stay here?" I croaked.

The officer lightly placed his hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry Isabella, but no. You must go live with your father." Shuffling through a stack on his desk he pulled out a paper, "Charlie Swan, Forks, Washington. Maybe a change of scenery will be good for a while Isabella. Go home and start packing. Stay with your friend tonight, we'll have your flight set up by morning."

**Thanks for reading, I'm really excited about this story. Stick around and I promise to update quickly!**

**-Kally**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for sticking around for chapter two! Enjoy. **

Disclaimer:

**Chapter two**

**January 5, 2013**

**Bella**

The car ride to my house was silent. Angela hadn't asked what the officer told me, and I couldn't bring myself to speak.

She pulled into my driveway and parked, neither of us made any movement to get out of the car. After about 30 seconds of silence she turned to me and practically yelled "Say something!" I couldn't do it, shaking my head I turned to look at her. Slowly a tear ran down my cheek.

"Anything, please Bella. I know it hurts, but I.. you can't push me away. Let me HELP you."

I opened and closed my mouth and when I talked my voice was scratchy, "I have to move in with my dad. I don't even know him." I burst into tears again, "I-I-I don't want to lose everything, but I have to. I'm losing everything."

She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could I forced out "I have to pack. Please, just don't say anything, I don't want to talk to you, but I would love your help."

Angela nods, and we both start walking into the house. When we get inside I look into the kitchen, and it feels wrong. My mother is gone, the blood is gone, and all I can smell is bleach.

It's unnatural.

Angela follows me to my room and grabs my suitcase out of my closet. With the sound of the zipper echoing in my ears I turn to my dresser and start grabbing clothes and throwing them into the bag.

I'm crying and my vision is blurry, I have no idea what I'm grabbing, and I don't really care. I just want this day to be over. I want it to start over. I want it to have never begun. My thoughts jumble together and I bury my head in my knees and just stop.

I hear Angela still getting clothes for me out of my closet, silently packing up my things for me, as I just sit there thinking to myself that I don't know what I'll do without her.

Taking a deep breath I decide to talk, "Angela, thank you. You're amazing and I-" Sobbing I try to continue "I-I jus-just don't know what I'll d-d-do with-without you."

Sitting next me she leans against the bed, "Honey you'll be fine, I don't know what I'll do without you either, but I know we can both get through it. We'll be okay, you'll be okay. I love you."

Patting my shoulder she slowly stands up, and goes back to packing.

I just sit there, watching her walk around the room, putting things into bags until she comes back and sits next to me. "I've packed enough of your things to last you about 2 weeks. Do you want to stay here for the night or go over to my place?"

I can't take another second in this house, I have to leave. "Your place please, I need to get out of here." She nods and grabs my suitcase and starts walking out.

I grabbed two of the other bags she had packed for me and followed her out. Tossing the bags into the car I tell Angela to wait in the car and that I would get the rest. "You've done more than enough for me love. I can do this."

Walking back through the living room I see my painting that I was so proud of leaning against the fireplace. I grabbed it and my paints along with the other bag I had and walked out to the car. Getting into the front seat I nodded at Angela and she started driving down the road.

"That's the last time I'll ever be in my home." I stated as we pulled into her driveway.

She just looked at me, studying my face for a second before she said "Yup."

Leaving my things in her car we walked into her house. "Go to my room, I'll meet you in there, I have to talk to my mom." Nodding I turned around and headed up the stairs to her room.

By the time she returned to her room I was already asleep.

**January 6, 2013**

"Wake up Bella.. Wake up.." Somebody was shaking me. Yawning I turned over and saw that I was still in my clothes, and I wasn't in my house. I was at Angela's. "Why am I at your house?" I asked, noticing that it hurt to talk and my eyes were sore I realized that I had been crying. Suddenly yesterday punched me in the stomach. My mom was gone, I was leaving.

"Bella…" Angela sighed, and just hugged me. "Your stuff is already in the car, the police called your cell and asked where you were staying. They're outside waiting for you honey. You have to catch your flight to your dad's."

Nodding I stood up. I ran my fingers through my hair and hugged Angela as tight as I could. She was shaking, and for the first time I noticed that this was hard for her, too. "Bell-Bella I love you." She stuttered.

"I love you too." I was all out of tears, and squeezing her tight I said my final goodbye. She let go and walked me to the police cruiser. Hugging me once more she opened the car door and turned back to the house. Sobbing silently in the backseat I watched my town fly by the window as I flew to the airport.

**Stick around for chapter three? **

**-Kally**


End file.
